He's a Good Lass
by Shoysrock
Summary: The Hitcher and the twins surprise little Vincey on the way home from a party...Hitcher/Vince/Piper Twins. Mature auidence for basically gang-rape smut. Dub-con. Slash.
1. Whore

**A/N: Well well well, my second Boosh slash, and its already going to be two chapters. ;D**

**This is a Hitcher/Vince/Piper Twins. That is, there's going to be a gang bang. **

**Also urinating.**

**Rather more drastic and mature-audience than the last one I did. Definitely. **

**Please take caution!**

* * *

Vince Noir began the trek home. Hurriedly I might add. A man has to go when he's gotta go, though he wasn't fit to burst yet. Still, though the night was late and the area not known for particular crimes, it gave off the feeling of being a bad neighborhood. Which was the main reason he was briskly making his way home.

It was around 3 AM. The club had gone on late. Howard was too busy at the jazz festival with Lester over the weekend so he walked home alone. Without his friend...who had been acting strange as of last week, he had to amuse himself somehow out of the flat. So there he was, drinking a bit and partying, the life of the Velvet Onion as Bollo DJ'd and continued to do so after Vince left.

_So tired... _he thought, yawning as he went. It wasn't cold outside at least, but it was slightly not as warm enough to let him go without his jacket and the playful red scarf around his neck.

Someone wolf whistled at him.

_Hah, again? _Vince was used to men calling out to him, only to shut up when they realized the skinny 'lass' in the red hat, jacket and tight red jeans and boots was a man. Vince too pride in being known as 'The Confuser'.

"What a fine bird like you doin' all alone out here, boy?"

_That voice...wait..._

He stopped in his tracks. The tone and sound he heard was husky, a thick Cockney accent. Quite familiar, though much darker and sly than his memories of that voice.

Turning around he finally saw him leaning up against the alley across the street. The moon was full lighting the night by shimmering and reflecting off the slightly damp brick walls and the polished cobblestones and dumpsters. Shadows covered the sinister fiendish face, the only thing he could see under the dark hat was the tip of his nose and the glow of intense blue eyes, peeping through the polo.

Vince wasn't one to be frightened unless the atmosphere of the area certainly alerted him to it. Being that, despite the place he was in were abandoned dark alleys surrounded by trash and perhaps rats, it was still his city. Which made him a little bit clueless for a few minutes (a fatal mistake) about who he was dealing with.

"Not you again." He sighed and rolled his eyes. The Hitcher's frightening actions summoning evil trees and trapping them in a box were distant memories from one, two years ago. Vince was cocky, as usual.

The Hitcher only laughed quietly, but loud enough to hear across the street. His arms uncrossed and he pushed off the wall, his boots echoing their footsteps all around the quiet street, the only thing besides the sound of cars in the distance and crickets. The metallic knob of the cane glinted in the moonlight as he slowly walked, steadily, to his prone prey.

"Yes Vince, me. Again."

Vince rocked back on his heeled boots. Something was definitely wrong about this. _Oh God no, _he thought almost humorously in his head, to put off any legitimate fears he was having, _he's going to kill me isn't he?_

"Well Mr. Hitcher I'd best be runnin home now, you know, my favorite show's on tonight so I'll just pop on through eh?" He gestured, forcing a smile as he made to walk briskly.

"I'm afraid I can't let ya leave my part of the street so soon lass." The villain called out to him as his prey walked quickly forwards and away. "Boys?"

Vince looked up, eyes widening. Two men similarly dressed as The Hitcher, though quite different with licorice whiskers emerged from the shadows and headed towards him, hands at the ready to grab him. Turning Vince went to run the opposite direction but found The Hitcher was several feet behind him in his way, standing at the curbside leaning upon his cane. Unfortunately it was too long for Vince to startle to turn back around; the two men had picked up the jog into a quick dash, nearly pouncing upon him!

"Woah! Don't crowd me you...big green blokes..." _This isn't good Vince! _He told himself, backing up and around. Thankfully there was an alleyway behind him, perfect escape route!

"Was that meant to insult us eh?" One rasped and circled one way.

"I bet he was tryin' to brotha." The other was higher pitched and squeaked. "The Piper Twins don't like being insulted."

"No, but I don't like being attacked either!" Vince glanced back again and stumbled some more behind him in his clumsy heels. "Bye then!"

With that Vince turned on his heels and took off. While he was concerned for his own safety he still felt he could easily escape them.

Except the alleyway wasn't that long and ended with the brick wall of the behind of a building the next block.

"Awww...no...no...!" Disappointment flashed across his face, quickly replaced with a rising level of fear. He turned around only to find three villains blocking his path. The Piper's arms were spread, snickering to themselves as they advanced in. The Hitcher was in the center, head back and beaming a grin as he walked, cane in hand. No matter where he ran Vince would be in the arms of a nasty green fellow.

He moved to the left, backing up and away as they narrowed in. He passed a dumpster, running his hands to feel his way to the side wall, lightly damp and no doubt a bit dirty. The two twins honed in on their prey.

"Listen I'm just trying to get home! Don't you have some other people you could be robbing or stabbing, whatever you guys do?" His arms were raised when the twins laughed and closed the space.

"Just you tonight lass." The Hitcher mused, behind his boys. "Pin him up like a butterfly!"

"HEY! Stop! Oooohh no you don't!" Vince struggled and pushed but it was no use; he was defenseless against their thicker bodies. There was one at each arm laughing and grabbing, pulling him apart like soft bread. His young body convulsed a bit, his fingers trying to claw as they were pried apart leaving his body wide-open. With an 'oof! Ow!' he was pushed against the wall, his head hitting the brick rather quick leaving him dazed a second. A second enough that, upon shaking his head, any advantage to twist his arms free from the grimy clutches of the twins was lost.

"Now this isn't funny Mr. Hitcher." Vince eyed the villain. All he got was a wicked laugh and the tilt of the top-hatted head, the light creating hideous shadows across the geezer's face.

"Of course not lad, not yet anyways." The tone seemed merry even in that raspy voice. He stepped in now, his prey no longer struggling...yet. "I think its high time we have some fun, hmmmmm?"

The twins licked their lips, making giddy with whatever 'fun' meant.

"Of course sir, we was drinking plenty tonight!" One purred, eyeing his sibling. The mod was left to be pinned in the middle as the siblings broke out into more laughter of a sinister sort.

"Oho yes you slags..." Drawled their leader, bringing up his cane. "I think 'oward's little birdie's going to have fun with us tonight, aren't you lad?"

"...no, not really..." Vince smiled and shook his head, looking about. Still no one around. _But I'm still calm, don't break a sweat Vince, its just The Hitcher again._

"I sure had lots of fun with ya boyfriend little _girl._" The cane was brought against Vince's face, making him flinch back. His blue eyes darted to the cane, squirming and face twitching as the cold metal knob ran up and down his nose for some...strange...reason.

"How do you mean? We haven't met since last year, at the very least! Remember when you were trying to get the Fountain of Youth? What kind of fun did you ever do to Howard?" Vince protested in between avoiding the curves of the metal prodding and pressing about his cheekbones.

"This fun was last week squire." The cane was removed from his face, but planted instead under his chin. With a small sound from Vince his head was forced up to face the villain, now quite close in front of him. "Did you find it a bit funny there was a puddle of Cockney urine all over the shop counter?"

"Wait...how did you know?"

The twins giggled, leering uncomfortably close. The witch only smiled even more, chin nearly against chin.

"Didja think Howard would just piss his pants now didja? Oh no, that wasn't it. Right when you came in he scrambled up the backstairs and changed, running out leaving a note and tellin' ya to mop up some 'spilled potions'." A tongue darted to lick his witchy lips, Vince's skin prickling at how close the man was near him.

_Was he...watching? _Vince guessed as he pressed away from him, trying to get as far away from the rank-smelling breath as possible.

"You found his clothes all stained and damp with urine, and money all ovah so rancid with piss you had to throw it out boy." The tone was getting darker and silkier, a strange tone almost alluring. Vince, while his face was paling and eyes widening at the truth of that awkward situation a week ago. "So therefore boy, he was naked. And that's why that little boy shaman was missin' some clothes that day."

The grin was sly, a wicked smirk as he feasted off of the confused fear of Vince's reaction, helpless before him and trapped. Vince almost coughed as The Hitcher continued to breathe on him.

"Your boyfriend was naked and covered with piss. Because I raped him."

Instead of giving the usual gasp of horror, Vince started to laugh.

"What, honestly? I'd KNOW if Howard was raped!" Snickering Vince rolled his eyes. "He was a bit scared and all, acting a bit funny but I'm not going to listen to your lies for whatever evil plot you've got worked up alright?"

The Piper Twins looked a bit confused, wondering how they could intimidate him now. The Hitcher's face appeared neutral, twitching a bit as in anger.

But he wasn't one to let himself get annoyed by a pixie-haired pipsqueak that easily.

Vince finally gasped when green gnarly fingers grabbed his chin, pushing his head up to expose his neck. His scarf was unceremoniously yanked off, choking him as he began to squirm again.

"That's not very intimidating. Help should be arriving soon..." Vince barked out, struggling his body from the pain of scarf-burn around his neck.

"There's no help for you tonight lass." The hand under his chin kept his head back so Vince couldn't see, vulnerable to a knife...

"Are you...going to kill me?" Vince was beginning to realize that, in fact, he might die very very soon. Suddenly he felt something strange against his neck...tracing along, wet from his collarbone up to his chin and hot breath from the...

_That didn't feel like a knife._

"Uncle Hitcher's not gunna kill you boy, not while you have some use left..." The voice was husky, accompanied by the twins chiming in their chuckles. Whatever Vince could feel as he struggled to breathe enough, and the ripping sound of definitely a knife running down his chest cutting open his shirt, wasn't feeling like he was going to die for sure.

"W-what are you going to do then?" Vince coughed again, trying not to stammer as he forced a nervous smile. He glanced at the twins, feeling the cool spring air against his chest like the exposed belly of a dead reptile. The Twins were licking their lips, smirking as they kept pushing his arms against the wall, looking downwards at his body. "Are you going to torture me then?"

He heard a low, new laughter from The Hitcher he never heard before. It chilled him to the very spine that kept this back arched and shivering against damp brick wall. It ended when the cane clattered to the ground.

"Have ya been drinkin' boy?"

Suddenly he felt a hand grab and squeeze his package. Squeaking he flinched and bucked, yelping through gritted teeth in the odd pleasurable feeling of surprise. He still couldn't see much except most of The Hitcher's top hat, feeling no-doubt a thumb pressing and circling about to finally find the shaft of his tightly-packaged naughty bits.

"W-what? Stop! STOP! W-what are you d-doing?" Vince tried to resist, legs kicking and squirming about like an animal half-eaten by a snake; no matter how the animal would squirm, their pelvis was still stuck in the jaw. The thumb continued, a palm cupping him, pushing in a way no woman's hands would. It was definitely The Hitcher's hand molesting his little bean stalk.

"Ohohoh you have...look at ya, you definitely need to empty the bucket eh?"

Hiccuping as the sensation of needing to urinate continued, Vince winced and choked, trying not to whimper. His eyes crossed, his teeth clenched and grated against each other. He tried to knock his head against the wall, the hand that was gripping his chin now squeezing and thumbing similar circles into the flesh of his jaw and cheeks. Head-banging the back of his noggin wasn't working.

"I...don't...wanna...ruin...my pants...n-no...I don't...need to...hnngggg!" He seethed and cried out as the ministrations kicked it up a notch. His feet now were planted on the wall rather than the ground, as he realized through the throbbing waves of _Piss! Piss! Piss! _To his brain his pelvis had thrust into The Hitcher's hand.

"I think you just might. Show ya some lessons of humility when dealin' with the likes of me." Now the voice was pressed right against his neck! Hot breath and the vibrations of those low words tickled his neck, teasing him and sending a weird feeling through his body, quite similar to the conflicting desires the hand was suggesting as it kneaded his groin.

"I w-won't be s-scared of you...hgn...nnnnn...H-Howard?" Vince struggled to concentrate on anything besides the thought of pissing his pants. He darted his eyes around, still no sign of anyone helping him. Finally he was no longer, at least, held up by the head but his left face pushed to the wall, gasping as a hot mouth was able to latch to his neck.

_Oh God...The Hitcher's necking me...I feel his tongue...HIS TONGUE! _

"Mpfhg...scared...now, _girlie?" V_ince heard and felt the words as a tongue tasted him, teeth biting him. Wincing at the hickey he only grunted in response, trying to control his breathing. Now he still had the hand rubbing his clothed manhood _and _getting neck-sucked by a old green man.

"You can't resist for long little lady." Vince opened his eyes, beholding one of the twins in his face, keeping his clenching arm at bay. "You deserve this punishment fair and square you does!" It smiled, licorice-like whiskers quivering with evil excitement at his position.

The Hitcher pulled away from his throat with the pop of his lips, admiring the several neck wounds he sucked to a reddish purple. His prey squirmed about still, his body jumping now at every caress of his hand. His head was pressed against the brick, eyes crossed or shut as he breathed and tried to calm down.

_Don't wet your pants. Don't wet your pants. Don't wet your pants._

"I smell your fear...I _feel _it...squirming in the palm of my hand..." He pressed it further, rhythmically pushing the slightly-hard bundle in his dirty hand. His mouth licked the pale collarbone, nipping at it before suckling the other side of the boy's throat now. His prey moaned pitifully, crying out loudly with each continuing rubbing circle he did to press his bladder.

_Don't. Wet. Your. Pants. Don't. Wet. Your. Pants. Don't...w-wet...y-your...pants..._

"I can't wait till boss is through with ya." The other twin drooled in his ear. Soon Vince realized that all three of them were crowded all around him fairly intimate, strange new hands on him, at his chest fumbling about to pull his jacket apart to touch him. The overwhelming scent of three different male body odors assaulted him, overpowering with the taste of man sweat on his gasping tongue. Not to mention the other tongue upon him, and another hand slipping into his pants, to his behind to...

"AHH!"

His voice cracked at the scream, almost pissing himself right then and there. He must have been a flustered sight to see, blue eyes open and face red as the finger shoved its way deep inside. Some hand out of the many, he couldn't count in his delirious state, was in his pants, loosened his belt and shoving a dry finger up his tightness.

"I c-can't relieve myself i-in front of you...!" Vince protested, squirming as his body was crushed by the woolen jacket of The Hitcher. He even felt the warmth of his body, felt the warmth of the hand abusing his hole, pain and stinging and thrusting into his flesh. His legs shut and squirmed together, thrusting and writhing which only made it worse to his pelvic muscles.

"You will Vince-y boy. You will."

He opened his eyes a crack, wishing he didn't see how close the witch's face was. Green nose pressed against his, a white polo and two vile eyes, blue like a stormy ocean looking at him, absorbing his suffering as he helplessly writhed between wall and his hands. The twins were close in as well, right at his shoulders, keeping Vince upright against the wall through the whole thing while they leered at him, images of rape dancing in their heads.

_D-d-d-don't...w-wet...your...p-pants...oh...oh...n-no..._

Maybe being cut up and bleeding would have been better than this.

He was suddenly kissed by The Hitcher. Green against peach. His cheek was molested by a bit green nose nuzzling about and the sharp exhale of breath from them both. The little man cried into the mouth as his chest fluttered, sweat dripped and the finger wriggling inside him shoved even deeper.

"Mfpfh..fhfh...!"

_No...__**NO!**_

"Thats it boy, let it out." The demon huskily exclaimed, moving back in with eyes lidded, tonguing him. Vince could barely register the taste of liquor and the texture of mouth because of what just happened during the distracting kiss.

"Mphfff...MPHFFFFFFFFFFF!"

The tension building in his body let go with one strong and slow move of the hand cupping his sex.

"I love the good feel of damp princess-pants in the morning!" He pulled away from the kiss, panting and leering with triumph as Vince wet himself. The finger withdrew making Vince gasp and shake, unable to stop the badly-needed stream staining his pants and running down his pant leg.

Whimpering the Piper Twins laughed, letting go of his arms as he leaned back, legs spread as he succumbed to the strange pleasure of urinating. His hands pressed clammy against the brick, his whole body shaking as he was unable to control the panting moans he just uttered, arched and humiliated. The clothing was soaking it up like a paper towel. Well, The Hitcher was too.

He was crushed again by the dastardly villain. His eyes were closed, head hung now resting against itchy black wool and a scarf as something warm ground and kneaded against his leaking manhood trapped in wet pants. He soon realized it was grinding him, kneading and pressing against his wet crotch that was still streaming liquid. The breathless, soft moan he heard seemed unreal to have belonged to The Hitcher. But it certainly did.

_H-he...gets off...on it...the sick fuck...hnngg..._

All too soon he felt more in control, dizzy a bit at the relief of relieving. As soon as he finished he slumped back and over to the ground, sitting spread and chest freezing to the air. The man in black and red stood over him, not minding his own pronounced groin-area damp with urine. The Hitcher wasn't one to mind that at all. Not. At. All.

Grinning, satisfied, the man in black proceeded to laugh. A low triumphant one, the kind you would hear in some cheesy scene in a perilous cartoon from the main villain, heckled by his two henchmen.

"Ahhh look at him boss, the little whelp's _scwared!"_

"Did widdle Vincey-Wincy wet his pantsy-wantsies?"

"Maybe he's gunna cry, like the little girl he is!"

"Have at him boys, I'll set up the dumpster." The Hitcher barked after his bout of laughter, turning on his heel and striding to the dumpster across from them.

"M-my pants...you...I..."

_This is horrible. _He thought. _I feel like I...was raped...and my clothing...probably ruined! I love __this shirt..._

He was too lost in his own despair to really notice their taunting words. He just felt miserable now his wet pants were getting colder by the minute, the warmth dissipating. Even the thought of _why _it was warm was starting to make Vince sick.

He got sicker.

Suddenly two sprays of urine were hitting him in the chest. His shirt was ripped open and jacket unbuttoned, so that when he sat there gasping and sitting in his own urine he was a prime target. The two twins had crowded around, urinating on him.

It took a second or two for Vince to realize what was going on.

"...eekk! H-hey!" He gasped and tried to cover his yellow-spattered chest with his arms, but they peed on them too. His boots with their heels didn't help him as his legs started to skitter across the wet pavement he was sitting on to get up, and the urine was now hitting him in the face.

_They're peeing on me! THEY'RE PEEING ON ME!_

He sputtered and shut his eyes trying not to drown or drink any of it. His mouth open to scream was now trying to shut, gasping to breathe as the warm liquids basically hosed down his body, wetting him, urinating on the outfit he so loved. He tasted it even when it would splatter to his tongue. Hot and salty.

They finally stopped wetting his face, concentrating on his stomach. He was able to gasp and shake the urine from his eyes, still on the ground helpless. He watched between the two as The Hitcher pushed a musty old mattress into the dumpster...

_Why is he..._

Vince got the idea when the urination stopped and they still had their dicks out. They moved in, closing the circle.

He also got the idea why he didn't make it to stand up. He was distracted, more than just being pissed on but this aching feeling that still was in his pants, not like he had to piss but...

_...oh no..._"...no...oh..."

"Take it little whelp, it needs to be cleaned!" Their green meats waved in his face. He cringed back, gawking and staring. Never had he ever thought to see another man's genitals so close to his face, and at least not by two nasty men with licorice whiskers...dicks the color of mold and jell-o.

Just when he was about to say 'no' his words came out different. The other grabbed his damp locks of hair and shoved his mouth unto his cock, choking the words. It turned into a muffled scream upon tasting warm salty flesh shoved into his mouth.

Biting it he was smacked on the side of the head by the other, without at least giving the one a howl of pain.

"Oww! My c-cockney!" He said, clutching his abused junk.

"What's going on here?"

Vince was yanked again by his hair, gasping and recovering from the hard near-punch to the bone to his face. He was looking up at The Hitcher, glaring down at him after seeing one of his boy's hobbling about with a bitten wiener.

"He bit my brotha boss!" The twin shaking his brain by vigorously rattling his skull by his shaggy hair didn't help him even more.

"Fiesty little thing still? I think you need to use more force. Its not like ya want him to suck a bit daintily, hmm? It ain't a silver spoon he's lickin' paste off now"

"No boss." The Twin smiled, beaming. "I'll do better."

"F-fuck off!"

"Stuff his mouth Piper." The Hitcher snickered, eyebrows waggling with amusement.

"You spoke out of turn lad." Grabbing his 'dagger' he aimed and forcefully pressed it against Vince's unrelenting face. "Open up or I'll hit ya again!" Vince shut his eyes and mouth, and soon his nose; it smelled musky and sweaty, disgusting and something he'd liken the taste of damp rotting moss in a puddle at the locker room.

"That's the spirit boy, threaten 'im!" He laughed again, watching Vince's attempts to still avoid the erection being prodded against his face. "And if that don't work, plug his nose. That'll open him up fer sure."

_NO! _His nose was shut by slimy green fingers clasping shut. Eye open he blinked, realizing that to breathe would be certain doom. The hot fleshy object was smearing all over his lips. It pressed against his gritted teeth, and all too soon with his whimpers to breathe he was even cross-eyed again from lack of air. Turning red, then blue...His hands shot up to claw the arm, the legs, the hips of the twin denying his oxygen and the freedom to not suck a dick, but he didn't count on The Hitcher being that helpful to his henchman trying to get a blowjob.

"Mmm, not yet sparkle-boy..." The Hitcher clicked his tongue and grabbed his wrists, pulling them up over his head. He still couldn't breathe, having trouble trying to squirm about on his knees to free his hands. Because of this distraction, making him appear like a wet fish on a hook, his mouth sadly opened.

Then it closed around something warm and...

"MPHF! MMMFH! UGHF! UNGFH!" His head was slammed against the wall, dazing him yet again allowing the cock to move in. Instinctively his mouth closed around it, groaning in the bit of pain as the piper pleased himself with dominating the man by momentarily crushing him against bricks and hips.

"Look at him boss, takin' it like a twiggy winkle!" The suck-ee laughed and cradled Vince's head in both hands thrusting his head up and down. Vince's protests grew louder and louder at the sensation of hot flesh at the back of this throat and mouth tissues.

"Ya doin' well boy, but better keep it up. He might claw ya like Guinea Fowl in matin' season, if ya know what I mean."

"Yes boss! ….oh...ung..._damn, _bosssss..."

"Mphffff! Mmfh...hnggg...hgnf!" He didn't know where to look; straight down the barrel into the dark shadowed groin of the twin, the fabric of the man's long sleeved shirt or above it to lock eyes with the evil eyed enemy intently watching his cheeks stuffed with an erratically thrusting penis. His arms were dropped, making him a bit off balanced on the knees. His scalp hurt again when the twin yanked his head up more, moving his mouth back and forth, back and forth by the hair. Wincing it felt even more miserable. His eyes shut trying not to cry, hands flailing about, grabbing something warm but it was something, frightened of those beady blue eyes watching him and a disgusting man in a bowler hat shoving his...

_Frightened? Yes I suppose I am...mpfh...no! Don't suck! Its just what they want!_

"Suck it harder you faggot!" The other barked, busy wanking off just a few meters away from his face. Vince knew, because he peeked, saw, paled and whined. His mouth was almost giving in, seeming to suck the flesh offered into his mouth...

"Ya sure ya haven't done this before boy?" The monster teased, sniggering and leaning down. Vince averted his eyes away from the large schnoz almost in his face, even if where his own face was was in the groin of another man. Grunting like dirty animal.

_Don't look at him. Just don't. Don't. _

"Look at how he dresses boss, like a _slut. _I bet he wanted to do this for a loooong time...hng! Aww BLOODY hell boss!"

"What a good slut he is boys. I think we'll be bothering him forevah if he sucks ya so good. Isn't that right Vince?"

Vince felt a hand on his back, pushing him forward. Choking from the extra cock shoved into his mouth he realized that whatever he was holding and clawing unto was the twin's legs and hips. He was gripping the fabric and thighs to stop from falling over flat on his face. Even worse now, feet up and knees starting to ache, his lips were no doubt resting on pubic hair. He didn't even know if it was a good or bad thing he had little gag reflex. Considering the man was now fucking his face, he was glad. He didn't feel so much like vomiting now, just gagging and making horking sounds while the man vigorously thrust in and out of his mouth.

"Harder boy. Like ya eating noodles in ya soup. Suck it riiight on down." The words hissed loudly into his ear making his body revolt. It was the same husky, sexual tone from minutes earlier. Fear and shame was already clenching his heart, being forced to give a blowjob and wetting his pants but now a weirder fear went through his system.

"He's not boss, but his tongue's lost control!"

"Give em' to me when ya done brotha." The fleshy sounds of his fapping grew louder. Vince could even hear him panting like a dog above him, waiting for his turn. "I've gotta punish the bitch, personally!"

"Practice Vincey, practice!" Vince whimpered, mouth starting to hurt from not getting a breathing break. He looked up at the speaking pea-green devil, only to feel his gut churn again and heat flush all over. Looking down and away though his eyes rested with the fingerless hands of The Hitcher...kneading his own crotch, definitely aroused by his suffering.

"You gotta suck it now, methodically. Use your tongue, tease him."

Vince shook and felt like now he was going to cry. He didn't know whether he should still fight or not...

"I'll be mighty pissed off you little bastard if ya won't be doin' it right when I get to ya."

He shivered at the dangerous growl. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hooked his fingers into the belt of the twin, bobbing his head willingly to suckle the 'tasty' treat.

"Hng! I...urk..._Oh mammy..."_

The Hitcher grinned even bigger, his yellowed teeth set in an open grin.

"Uncle Hitcher likes this." He continued thumbing his own package, aroused by the sight of Vince starting to get the hint. He was crying now, sniffling and sucking, trying to breathe. Crying seemed to make it worse though, sucking him and his own drainage, nose dripping pitifully.

"Yes, I like this a lot boy. Rainin' tears all over the place."

_Howard mustn't see this. Even if he's coming to save me right now. He mustn't. Not like this._

"Boss I'm gunna...he's...oh...OH! OHH! I'M A COCKNEY!"

Weakling that he was he came all too quickly from just the little cooperation from wet shivering Vince. Squealing Vince took a good jerk of salty paste into his mouth. The knowledge that it was Cockney cum in his mouth and some down his throat was enough for him to pull away and spit it out, hacking and almost collapsing to cough up the salty flavor. It was like the ocean. An ocean made of salt and milk and glue.

"My turn boss! I wanna have a go!"

He hunched over on his hands, gasping and still spitting, wincing. He only had time to wipe his nose on his sleeve before another pair of green hands grabbed and yanked him back, thrusting his face into the awaiting crotch of the next Piper Twin.

"No pleasepleaseplease not again...!" Breathless and humiliated his panting mouth was stuffed yet again, a familiar tasting object.

"I want ya to look like a fish on a hook boy, wriggling in the muddy waters around him." The Hitcher encouraged with a jolly ol' bellow, watching the other piper more ruthlessly thrust into his mouth.

"Mpfhfh!" He responded, shutting his eyes and taking it. His throat and mouth was once again abused, this time harder. Of course it was rather encouraged by his sucking, which he now stopped, choking.

"Come on then you slag! Give us some pullin'!" The twin hit him on the back of his head, making him see stars and swoon. Shaking again he gave in, finishing his job still on hurting knees.

"Much better, muuuuch better."

_OhGodohGodohGodoh..._

"Turnin' me on right well boy. Watchin' ya work your mouth like a whore."

Dirty words hissed above, leaden with lust. Vince had to continue, had to keep on doing it 'right', or his head might get hit again and again and again. His skull already felt rattled enough as he bobbed it, crying, mingling with the last residuals of urine on his cheeks.

"Hgngfff...unghf...un...unfhg..." Vince found his vocal chords lost control. So did his brain. It was repetition, sucking up and down, straining his tongue, gulping and making lewd noises while he tried his best. The Hitcher noticed his state of mind, hearing it as well of course.

"B-boss its b-better than a laydeeeeee..." The twin groaned and leaned over, whiskers quivering with pleasure as he steadied himself against the wall. Vince was now taking him deeper into his mouth, sucking and letting the man thrust in and out, in and out of the suckling slurping orfice. Vince took it all, hands on the ground or his knees, shaking as he forced himself to suck the hot manhood.

He lost track of the time. He didn't know how long he tongue and sucked around the medium-sized cock but eventually the twin came, splurting into his cheeks. He was about to spit but the twin's dirty little fingers grabbed him by the jaw.

"Swallow..." The twin panted, almost falling where he stood.

The taste, now bearable more being he was tasting it for several minutes already and unable to turn away, he gulped it down, forcing the salty spunk into his gullet. Once done he pulled away breathing and coughing again, hoping he wouldn't...

"Ahg! Ah!" Wincing he was dragged to his feet and shoved against the wall again. It felt like his body was used to be pushed and hair being yanked. It felt like his mouth, numb and feeling dirty, salty and slimy was feeling used to abuse from a fleshy object. He didn't fight it this time when The Hitcher kissed him again. His mouth was limp and open from the slimy tongue to taste, spitting saliva inside like a dumpster for sexual filth. Worse his legs felt relieved he wasn't on his knees now, crushed against the wall on his two good feet. Still shaking in his boots, feeling like he would fall again.

For a strange reason, despite this suffering he was going through, he wanted more things into his mouth. He wanted to feel this strange bliss. It was...something new, he thought, while the villain laughed and mentioned something about how good it was to taste his little harlot's dirty mouth.

All too soon he fell to his knees again, breathing heavily, feeling delirious and despairing in his stomach...warmth in his gut, his pants...

_...wh...what...I..._

"I know you're glad my boys warmed you up. Made you more...complacent." The demonic Cockney looked even more intimidating at the angle Vince looked from: on his knees, tilting his head up to look, sniffling a bit. His hat casted darkness over his face, making him appear more hideous than usual. Or maybe it was his vision, his feelings of weakness that was making him scarier, more...dominating. Vince was getting lost in the two beady eyes shivering with the increased terror when he was distracted by the sound of the zipper. Looking down he found that whatever he had previous in his mouth was insignificant to the size of The Hitcher.

"Do it slowly now." The Hitcher had his cane, running the knob up and down his slumped slouched spine. The cold sent chills that went straight down to his groin, making everything achy and uncomfortable. "Us ya filthy tongue, strumpet."

"I...unfgh..."

Vince barely realized it himself, but too late. He felt an incredible surge of fear and compliance, sticking his tongue out before he could even finish what he was trying to say. He didn't even remember, he already forgot it. The hard pressure of the cane at his back, stroking him, the metal tingling his body was making things even worse. It was clearly abuse, clearly to his tongue around him like a sucker, clearly to his body being touched by cold metal. But yet what could he do? _What could I have done? They would kill me...so I...I have to..._

"Boss..." The Twins jaws dropped, always amazed at how well The Hitcher was able to break a man so far.

"The little bird's hungry he is." The Hitcher laughed quietly, snaking a hand into the damp hair of Vince's head. Moaning Vince continued, 'ungh' and 'slurpppp' sounds making the 'eel' glisten in the moonlight. "See boys? With enough force you can scare anyone into being a pitiful little wretch. Even a lion, but mind ya...u...uh..._oh_...I'm not one fer lions..."

_Pitiful. Little. Wretch. _The words rung out in his head making things feel even funnier. _What's going on? _He thought as he sucked, tonguing the thicker erection around in his mouth, his hand grasping the wet flesh. _This should be BAD feelings...bad...bad..._

_ But..._he whimpered and took it further into his mouth, bobbing like a wet goth parrot. _Its making me hard..._

His eyes shot open when he realized his hand was down there cupping his own groin the whole time. He shot his hand away and spat out the swollen dick, looking absently away with horror.

_OH MY _"..God...!"

"Why don't you unzip yerself boy?"

"W-what?" His voice was a mere squeak, mouth loose from trying not to teethe their cocks for the past several minutes.

The cane lowered, tapping against his bulging crotch. He squeaked again, the shock being pleasure. It continued, throbbing as the cane continued to prod and stroke.

"No..."

"Suit yourself. We'll see boy."

Holding the back of his head The Hitcher thrust himself back into Vince's mouth. He took it, sucking immediately, but the tears were coming back as the cane continued to tease his package. It felt so wrong, so bad, yet so right...the teasing, prodding cane, mutually stimulating him as he stimulated the cane's master. The hand in his hair massaged his scalp, rewarding Vince thought as he sucked the tip of the flesh, bobbing about at a somewhat decent pace. He tried to just concentrate on his mouth muscles and tongue, gulping and sucking no matter how loud the noises he made. Except the whimpering ones. Because the cane was tapping rather quickly. Far too...quickly...

He shuddered and forced his eyes open, looking up at The Hitcher's pleasure face. All grinning a bit, his mouth open, a laugh from the back of his throat at the sight of blushing and whimpering Vince on his cock.

_The bastard's tryi...trying... _"Nghgh...nnn...mphf!" _to get me to...oh no...no you don't..._

The rhythm was insistent. All The Hitcher needed to do was flick his wrist and hand, like handling chopsticks at high-speed or drumming a solo. It pushed occasionally up and down, finding the erect shaft of his cocksucker with the now-warm metal tip. It was distracting Vince, distracting his mouth when his pelvis moved and flexed, his legs unconsciously spreading, moaning around the dick.

The pleasure was growing further and further. Through his body he felt warm and electric. Sweaty even. His head throbbed more with the current pleasure through his spine than the hits to his head or the cock-head brushing against his tonsils. His hands clung to the hips of The Hitcher, gripping flesh and pants as he worked even harder. His hips had a mind of their own. His mind was melting like pudding. His cock was aching to be touched even more.

"I'd get more use outta ya this way boy since I'm not skullfuckin' you." The Hitcher coughed after he moaned his words, drawling them as he slowly thrust in and out of Vince's slobbering mouth. Vince grabbed himself, rubbing and nearly keeling over. A quick scratch of his head and a warning growl however brought him back to his senses: senses to serve The Hitcher's need. "...ahh...that's better...can't let ya enjoy this too much hmm?"

Vince hadn't realized his hands had been lulled into a natural instinct. He had blocked out the sound of unzipping his wet leopard pants, the act of pushing the fly apart, the feel of his manhood in the air, a hand wrapped and pumping, pumping hard, much better than a cane. It made it even better as he moaned and sucked, his body in rhythm. The Hitcher even began to match it, gyrating his hips in time, pausing only for Vince's licks around his groin and sack buried in his dirty red pants.

"...mmhmm...yes...that's it...suck 'em ya filthy kitty..."

"Boss...he's a _slut...!"_

"Not surprisin' boys. He's been a bit pent-up the little bum-boy hasn't he?"

"Didn't expect, no sir..." They stammered, horny again. "He was puttin' up a real good fight, didn't think he'd break!"

The naughty Noir, well not fully realizing how naughty he was, licked back up the underside before going back down, throat perfectly relaxed as he took the whole thing. His knees shook not with aching on the hard cobblestones but the fire growing in his groin, his hand moving faster and faster and faster...

He started to choke again and shut his eyes when The Hitcher dropped his cane and grabbed his hair, pulling his head as close as possible. Vince's throat, abused and used let him fuck his skull, the dark man huffing and slightly drooling as he thrusted. Vince's body shook as the man's knees bent, taking advantage of the hot mouth and tongue to finish off. His eyes shut as he took it all in, his fingers thumbing his own as the thick meat barraged his awaiting mouth. Scalp tingling from his hair being pulled. Nose flaring, sucking in air. Ears hearing his own 'uk! Ukk! Gurk!' and The Hitcher's 'Ergh! Ffffuck!' and grunts. Vince's mind and body feeling numb and electric, feeling and unfeeling at the same time.

With a gruff moan the villain shut his eyes, stopping his labored breathing to bite his lip and groan again, a final thrust deep into Vince's mouth. Seed splurted out of Vince's mouth even, the cock still there making it hard for Vince to swallow it down. Gulping, his hair still pulled from the kneading hands of The Hitcher, he swallowed all of it. The Hitcher sighed and pulled out of Vince's limp mouth, dripping with saliva and cum.

"...mm...boy..." The Hitcher licked his lips as he panted, swaying a little where he stood. "Lick it clean now, don't want to waste it..."

He turned his droopy eyes to the organ. Stretching his tired tongue he forced himself to suck and clean it. Vince had long gotten used to the salty taste, swallowing this cum-saturated saliva down.

He finally looked up at the villain. The hat still cast the wicked fiend's face in shadow, making him look dark and beastly as he panted. He smiled though, looking far more excited than before.

_My mouth...ugrgh...throat..._ Vince noticed how limp his jaw felt, his lips starting to burn a little. He didn't even wipe the drool from his sleeve, letting himself drip a little from his swollen lip.

Now that he wasn't distracted from being fucked in the face, he was realizing why he was aching on his knees.

_Ah... _He looked down at his own erection. Rock hard, throbbing in his palm. Paling he realized...

_ He won..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Second chapter coming up eventually. Things then get a little intense to finish off in that afore-mentioned dumpster.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Shoys.  
**


	2. Slut

**A/N: This is far more...urgk...in a different way than last chapter. **

**Be warned: a bumming ensues.**

* * *

"Come on then boys, get 'im over there."

The twins took him by the shoulders and arms, dragging him across the ground almost to the dumpster across the damp cobblestones. The shock of wet ground run across his legs woke him back to his senses a bit more to comprehend his situation again.

"W-what more do you want? L-let me go! I've already sucked you off you...freaks!" Vince cried and struggled, his thrashing picking up speed and strength. His kicking was too late however. He was quickly hauled to his feet by the horny-henchmen, and then being pushed up and over the edge of the large bin. He began to yelp and kick in the air now, trying to get a purchase on the slippery metal side of the dumpster, but the hands on his rear and back pushed him just enough that he was draped over the edge.

"We're not through with ya, you slag." The Hitcher called behind him as he let out a squeal. His pants were still open, his genitals against the cool dirty metal. The smell was a bit rank in the dumpster, and at least he would have a soft landing if he pushed forward into the dumpster unto the mattress purposefully put there...

...but that was not where he wanted to go. He would be trapped in the metal garbage-box on a wet dirty mattress to be molested again. No where to run. Which was why, along with how cold and painful his bits were, he was trying to fall off the edge rather than into the bin where they were pushing him into. He kicked and yowled, breathing in the stench the wind barely alleviated as he tried to fight them. It was no use; they had the upper hand. Not to mention while he was there, his ass in the air he soon found it was getting quiet breezy. The Hitcher's laugh confirmed it, that his associates were ripping his pants down, unzipping and yanking his boots off. Pale white flesh from the yelling Vince was now in the air, thighs and feet wriggling as they were soon completely bare.

"When can we have him boss? Now?" He heard one as he panted and tried to push off, his abdominal muscles aching while they were trying to give him enough strength to buck off the edge.

"Be patient boys, you can just watch for a moment, and I'll give ya the signal." He chuckled, giving the bare wriggling bum a spank. Vince gasped in response.

Suddenly two hands, definitely not the twin's grabbed under his thighs and with a grunt lifted him up and over. He landed with a thud unto the awaiting mattress. Trapped in a filthy box. By a cockney nutjob.

_I'm really going to get raped. I mean...really? Vince Noir, fucked in his big glittery face? And now..._His thoughts paused at the sight of The Hitcher looking over the edge, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Don't get too comfy princess, Uncle Hitcha's a rough fucker."

Vince's nerves were obviously a bit scattered after what he had to swallow and suck. The Hitcher looked like a bat as he swung over the edge, his tailcoat flapping as he landed on the other end of the mattress. Standing over his prey like a mountain. A castle. A vampire.

"Please..." Self-preservation was kicking in. Terror surmounted, building to a near high peak. His lower body was naked, pale and cold. He watched the beady polo eyes look him over, his legs squeezing together and erection dwindled. Vulnerable. Exposed.

"So you're scared now hmm?"

"Sure is boss. He's trembling' with shame." The twins peered over the edge, leering with equally shadowy faces, hideous with sin.

For once Vince didn't have an answer. His shoulders bunching up, flinching where he half lay gave all the answer they needed.

The moonlight was shadowed as The Hitcher stepped in, leaning over. The mattress sagged under his heels. Vince began to slide back, ignoring the voice in his head telling him _its not use._ Looking up he watched as The Hitcher cackled darkly, low under his breath as he tossed off his hat. Next he shrugged off his jacket and his scarf, throwing them to the twins to hold as they giggled. Now he was down to this button down shirt and pants, cock still out and throbbing.

_Howard...I don't care...what I look like..._

He turned too late. The Hitcher pounced on him, naked flesh against The Hitcher's own body. Squirming underneath him starting to scream.

_Get me out of here. Before he..._

"That's it boy...that's it..." He snarled into his ear before biting down, chewing with rotten teeth the marks he left earlier.

"H-HOWARD!" Vince cried out with the stinging pain. The green man was biting rather hard, nearly chewing his throat. Green hands groped him, pushing his thrashing torso to stay beneath his. Nipples brushing against fabric at times if he convulsed high enough.

"Fight me. Struggle. Wriggle as I rape ya filthy body you cocksucking slag..."

_He...before he...rapes me..._

"Ah! AHH!" A knee shoved against his organs, crushing and kneading it. It served its purpose to wedge his legs, though he still wrapped them around it. He felt the red pants and the boots chill his already near-freezing legs. Grappling The Hitcher with his arms didn't work well though, it appeared he was hugging the monster, not punching him. There was still the problem at his neck, now the other side being chewed upon. The gruff sounds of the villain continued to assault his ear, Vince still desperate to escape despite the weakness in his limbs.

_I can't give up! I can't! Can't! CAN'T! _"No! I can't! I can't let you d-do this!"

"Useless my boy. Useless." The Hitcher taunted. He took a long lick before rising back up, glaring his prey in the polo-face.

The Hitcher slipped between both legs now, and with a quick jab Vince soon found his legs up and spread. Hands pushed them up and apart, clammy and green against cold skin. Vince's body was less able to sit up now with his joints stretched, his toes in the air. The Hitcher had leaned back on his knees, his balding head casting a little shine to make his white hair glow a little. Upon looking down now knowing why he felt fabric at his thighs ('twas red knees against him) he now knew why The Hitcher groaned and sat the way he did; The beady blue eyes, seeming to glow, eyed his prey's exposed little erection, his scrotum, his every private part in white vanilla light.

"Mmm boy, you've got length. Not as much as me, though."

The Hitcher slapped at Vince's dick making the fairy-boy yelp with surprise. His previously crushed genitals, freezing, were warming back up again. But the ache had never left. While The Hitcher laughed and fished in his pockets Vince shut his eyes, mouth still open from the cry, wincing away and shuddering like a weakling. His legs tried to shut but it was no use being so open and spread, naked, while he awaited maybe more confusing-strikes to his bits.

"Howard w-what are you waiting for Howard Howard Howard where are you Howard please I won't call you Turnip-Brow anymore okay please HowardHowardHowardHoward..."

"Changed your tone so...ung...soon, pet?"

Vince peeked, watching as The Hitcher poured some slimy goop unto his fingers, lubing himself up. His erection getting stronger.

"W-whatever you're going to do, its not like...s-sucking you off okay? I d-don't do this, not ever and at least not often and..."

"We've got your mouth but I need something more tight, more _painful _to break ya so bad you'll be howling to the Other Side." The low voice had a dark laugh in it, his lips licked and slick as the lubrication. The Hitcher paused to look at his fingers, a mocking look of interest in his eyes as he rubbed his fingertips together like holding a bill or adding a pinch of salt. It was making a wet _shneeckkpp shnneekekp _sound.

The Hitcher obviously did this for a dramatic effect. He knew his little slut's nerves were shot. The Twins giggle behind him at Vince's paling reaction. Cheeks puffy from crying.

"I...d-don't...need breaking...I...hng..GHGN! NO!" The Hitcher slipped his hand quickly underneath him, pressing a wet thumb right up his hole. Vince's words of protest came out in a high cracked cry, squirming and tensing up as it went in deep to bugger him.

"Why's that Vincey-boo?" The other hand that wasn't going up his ass was groping Vince's heaving chest, the flopping body dancing under his finger's ministrations.

"I j-just...ahh...AHG! Don't! DON'T! I DONT! NEED IT!" _God it hurts! _The finger became two, scissoring and wriggling around erratically. Much like a small eel would, stretching him unwillingly, painfully.

"I know another reason boy. You don't need it. But its what _I need._" The fingers continued. The lubrication made it far, far easier to slip in knuckle-deep. Vince was assaulted with images trying to picture the fact two knobby green fingers were playing around in his bottom.

And then it happened.

"...YEEEEEOWWWwwwwlll...!"

Electricity. Up his spine. From inside. Maybe a seizure.

_W-what HAPPENED? This isn't supposed to happen! What was that?_

"So." Swiping the villain slapped at his dick again, making Vince yowl yet again. "Found yer dirty spot."

Vince opened his bleary eyes to watch The Hitcher flex his arms, indicated his palm moved up. Then he was touched, again, right _there._

"Ahg! W-what...! OH bugger...!" _What is he doing...is it true then? _He squirmed, moaning and gritting his teeth trying to ignore and sudden throbbing pulses of pleasure being prodded by curling fingers in his rectum. He had of course known there was a good reason why homosexual's had sex _there, _something about the prostrate...

_Oh...OH! _"AH! Stop it! N-not funny haha HNNGG!"

Much to his horror, his eyes crossing and uncrossing repeatedly from the attacking pleasure he was able to look at the person doing this new sexual torture to him. The Hitcher's arm was flexing as he thrust his fingers in and out just a little, fingers pulling in milking the pale little man of his moans. Laughing The Hitcher continued striking at the hardening bouncing erection. Vince, gasping erratically was aching worse. Watching he found out why, The Hitcher fingering him was turning him on against his, well, normal willpower. If he had the strength and his head wasn't aching. Each hit abused him and yet, wincing as he watched each strike, the glint in The Hitcher's eye while he no doubt enjoyed hitting his victim, making him even harder.

"Pl...ease stop I...gh...ghhhhhhhhnnnnggg...hitting me!"

Soon with a loud _Sssschmuck _the fingers were removed. His toes unfurled as he finally relaxed for a moment, gasping and breathing at a normal quick pace. He didn't even realize how much his legs were jerking and his body writhing to the fingers. Ashamedly though he knew his swollen cock was still there, jutting out despite being hit. It only made it worse being exposed and obviously, enjoying it.

"I'll hit you whenever I damn well want to." Wiping his brow the mean-green-demon spread his knees, groaning as he pressed the lubricated tip against the puckering, flexing hole. Vince opened his eyes as he felt it push its way inside.

It still hurt.

"That's right boy, Uncle Hitcha knows what yer body likes." He spoke with a beastly grunt, gripping himself to angle and push it into the still unrelenting rectum. Clenching and whimpering Vince cried out, flexing his legs once the crown made it in.

"Ohh...h-hurts..." He gripped the edge of the mattress, clenching as his tight muscles were nearly sucking the length inside.

"But you like the hurt, whore." The Hitcher let go once he was sucked in, flexing his hips to push in inch by inch into the spongy tightness. "Obvious innit? Whore..."

Vince couldn't stop his mouth, despite how sore it was from sucking. Pain and weird sensations were coming from there through his body, making him cry out into the night every inch the cock moved. He felt it throbbing, pulsing with blood in a far more intimate, tighter way than he felt in his mouth, when the vein was pulsing against his tongue. Vince was feeling pain now as his ass was trying to adjust, legs parting because it stretched so bad...

Hot breath was at his chest, familiar clammy hands at his thigh and the mattress, pressing and gripping. Trembling Vince winced and sighed, breath shaking for the pause in the push...and then The Hitcher still continued. Hurting. Pressing.

_Its inside me...it shouldn't be there! Ah...so big...fuck...why does it have to hurt... _Vince gripped the mattress harder trying to breathe, relax, anything. Finally his back was bent even more once he felt him in to the hilt, buried between his spread and helpless cheeks.

"Ooh...ya see his face?" A twin remarked. Vince nearly forgot he had an audience.

"Its a bad time fer you isn't it lad?" The Hitcher grunted, squeezing the flesh of the spread thigh around him. The said-lad whimpered, still harshly gasping and shaking.

"Y-yes..." Nearly choking he coughed, rasping the cool air with a dry ravaged throat.

"Feel it boy? Right inside?"

"...nggh..." Indeed he did feel it. Pulsing. Thick. Pushing against that 'dirty spot' making him ache, moan despite the stinging from the nearly-torn sphincter.

"Yes, yes you do. I can feel you. Tight. Virgin tight." Opening his eyes he beheld the rapist bent over him, feeling their bodies shuffle as The Hitcher situated his knees better, better to thrust. The movements made him hurt again from the sharp pain, bucking his legs up with a cry.

"You little modern wankers don't know nuthin' about rape." With a grunt he bent down, hair tickling Vince's pale collarbone. Vince dared not open his teary red eyes, he could already smell the breath in his face. "You act all tough and mandy-pamby, but when you're the one getting fucked like a bitch, you all scream like little mods drowning in the Thames. Raped by my eels."

The Hitcher ended his gruff monologue with a quick lick of Vince's quivering jaw, then spitting at his face. Whimpering Vince cringed at the spittle on his cheek mingling with his tears.

"You thought peckin' at peckers was fun hmm? Oh you're gunna love this..."

"No...no...OH...!"

His breathless words were consumed by pain again once The Hitcher, laughing nearly pulled out of him. A sick _schhhhhhhhhhhhick _sound assaulted Noir's ear as he felt like his intestines were being distended from his body. Course they were 'put back in' as soon as The Hitcher cruelly thrusted, deep as before. Then out. Then in. Out. In. Out...

_OW! OW! OH! OH! _

"S-stop!" Was all he could utter in intelligible English at the moment. The pain was searing from the tight ring of muscle being forced to take it. Each lubricated slip past that made him feel even funnier. Filled, not like his mouth was but still, filling. Unusual.

The Hitcher huffed and growled as he continued just a little longer with torturing Vince this way. Smirking he could tell the man's body was straining and starting to 'loosen up', the tightness bleeding a little as Vince started to cry again, shaking, indicating his hole was relaxing. His grip on the boy's thighs lessened after a minute of this, straining his aching back to treat himself to a sadistic, dominating thrust. Slow, constant, excessive work but it was getting him desired results. Soon Vince's legs that were so spread and high in the air were relaxing, succumbing to trembles as the sharp pain was decreased to throbbing soreness. The Hitcher knew Vince realized that tightening up, tense and fighting it made it hurt even more (but tighter it was for the villain).

_I w-won't g-give up...bu...but..._

"Don't fight it like that boy." The Hitcher grunted, satisfied at how his helpless prey was breaking down. "You'll hurt ya self."

The twins thought that was funny, giggling considering how hurt Vince already was.  
"'course, ya want it like that don't you boy?" Another cry escaped Vince's lips when The Hitcher grabbed him, yanking. "A dirty pain-whore. That's what you are."  
"No...no..." The thrusting continued, pushing and pulling...  
"You want nothing more than to just sit on ya knobby knees and suck cock all day."  
"N...!" _AHH! _The tip brushed against the spots, making him whimper. The Hitcher laughed at this, watched his prey's eyes roll back.  
"Why else would you enjoy it so much? Right down ya throat. Getting smacked in the face. You were touchin yerself lad."  
"Please...p-please stop it...h...hur...tsss...!"  
"COURSE IT DOES!" With a snarl he leaned in, knees further back, and his body plowing in even harder. "And you LIKE IT."  
_No! NO! NOO! _  
It was empty, hidden threats. The more The Hitcher continued his fucking the more his length was making Vince cry. His eyes hurt, wet with so much tears. His hole stung a little, his body giving in. He felt waves of pleasure in little bursts become bigger bursts, throbbing through his whole being. It felt so wrong, but was beginning to feel right...  
"Why..." Vince choked, the words hitting home. "W-why..."  
His rapist didn't respond exactly, except in grunts. Hands reached and groped, pulling at his nipples and clawing him. Red marks emblazoned his skin as Vince's pale, exposed body was being clawed at with dirty flat fingers. He could do nothing but arch and take it, take it deep. Words and dick, both of them. Deep. Hurting him.  
_Why do I respond to this..._  
"Oh...O...Oh God..."  
"Boss the slut's gettin' the picture!" A twin whistled, their laughs dark snerks and snorts. The Hitcher grinned toothily, frightening Vince. He looked far more sinister with his shining teeth in the darkness through Vince's wet, red eyes.  
"I'm always right." Smirking Vince turned away, panting and not wanting to see that evil grin again. "You want me to fuck you harder."  
Shivering he could only moan, pained and frightened. He wished he could keep his mouth shut, anything for his frazzled brain to have some control...but the rhythm...the feeling...  
"P-please not there...not...not...th..."  
"Not where?" The Hitcher mocked him with a quiet tone, the background sounds of _schlipschilpschilp _of his forced copulation contrasting.  
_No..._ "Oh...!"  
"Oh? THERE?"  
The Hitcher thrust right against it, pushing his nerve center. Vince's eyes shot wide open and he let out a silent scream. His heart beat faster, he almost made a sound that would betray him. Though, judging from The Hitcher's looks his face gave him all the notification he needed.  
"Whore."  
Spittle rained on his face from the hissed words. Vince's fingers curled and gripped the edge of the mattress, the thrusts filling him faster and hard, pushing, pushing at his inside in the most horribly wonderful way.  
"You tart. Look at you. Just LOOK." The villain gave a throaty laugh. Vince's eyes opened, his jaw open and quivering as cry after cry came forth like a bird, crowing to the dark heavens.  
"AHHH! AHHH!" Over and over. Every thrust. His cock was throbbing, tightening. It was a nightmare. His throat was crying from nearly screaming shrilly.  
The twins were looking at him.  
_Don't look..._  
"I'm first boss."  
"Fill this fucker's mouth. It'll help the whelp cum."  
_God...no..._  
One of the twins jumped down, feet making a clang against the metal floor. More beady eyes beheld him; naked, cold, an old man violating his body. The entire dumpster shaking, creaking just slightly.  
"You'll wake the bobbies, sir if you keep screamin' like that." He said with a mocking tone. Dropping to his knees, drooling and slobbering the henchman tore his pants open, the familiar green cock bobbing out.  
"S-stop!" Vince choked, bucking and turning his head away violently. "D-d..."  
Sniffling and whimpering his head was yanked again, back, his mouth immediately stuffed. Familiar taste and flesh was forced against his tongue again, hands wrapping around his jaw and hair to keep him there. The twin huffed and groaned, immediately thrusting ruthlessly into Vince's mouth.

It felt like instinct then. He was weak, whimpering and a mess. His insides were being pulverized, his frame abused by the violent thrusts into him. After sucking so many, so much, his mouth wrapped around it, his tongue swirling around the familiar flush. Whimpering he sucked, erratically, sobbing as the very act made him even weaker. His gut churned with confusion; throbbing pleasure, throbbing pain...numbness...and his throat, being pushed at from the cock's green head, hurting again. His neck was strained from being lifted up, his mouth obedient despite the roughness of the violation.  
"Mmphf!" The twin groaned, letting loose his obscene sounds of pleasure. The Hitcher 'mmphfed' himself as well, getting off on the tears streaming down Vince's face.  
"Mfpf...ungfff...ungggffff...unkkk...unk..." Came from around the cock he was trying not to choke on.  
_I can't stop crying. Can't...o...oh..._  
Vince was feeling it. His strength was sapped away by the abuse, the sex, the aching. He was throbbing for so, so long. He glanced down, watching his erection still stiff and practically bounce around as his hips were. Looking up, blinking away the blurriness he saw The Hitcher's mouth open, drool off his lip, dripping unto his chest. His hands were planted on the musty mattress, his shoulders bent as he took complete advantage of the defenseless boy. So did his henchman, fucking Vince's face.  
He was having trouble breathing. The pressure inside his pelvis, his gut was slowly getting worse. The Hitcher's beastly thrusts were fast in their rhythm soon making Vince feel numb. His muscles had relaxed now, though his throat did not, busy sucking and trying to withstand this torture. There was a rutting, constant rhythm to this he felt; body shaking, two men thrusting, his frame back and forth and his suction nearly timed with it. His brain was already loosened enough, scalp hurting and sanity as well. It was a hard, numbed dance of sex. Aching. Sore. Humiliating.  
"You're liking it."  
"Mprfffgh..." Vince whined, shutting his eyes. With a muffled sigh he shuddered, moaning as The Hitcher changed the angle. Hot ball sweat was now hitting the side of his face, making Vince whimper some more. His body felt completely dirty. Used, abused, overwhelmed.  
It was working in The Hitcher's favor.  
"Y-yes he is b-boss...Fuck..."  
Whimpering Vince shuddered again. His aching was getting unbearable, he knew what it meant. His body wanted to come just _thinking _about the shame he's committing.  
_They've forced themselves on me, I shouldn't be this way. _He opened his eyes, pulling away from the piper's hard dick a moment, gasping for air for a breather. The other twin jumped down, circling to the other side of him. Vince's shivering lessened as he breathed. But it was also because The Hitcher had slipped out, Vince moaning from the feeling. He felt empty, but it still made his cock twitch.  
"You're a bloody faggot. A bloody fucking queer."  
The Hitcher was done with the games at the moment, horny as a spring-time Yorkshire hare. He pushed Vince to his side, the legs flopped over limply. Snarling he thrust back in with the new position, screwing the modern chincy sideways. He grew pleased as the man's leg in the air rose up, spreading, drool from his bitten lips unto the mattress. His underlings snickered and admired lustfully a moment as Vince nuzzled the matress like a frightened child, moaning. His arms crossed themselves for the Noir was somewhat cold and covered with sweat and urine. But there was a time and place for everything.  
_Is that what I am? _Said Vince's thoughts. His cock throbbed with a sick delight once the thrusting pleasure returned.  
"In ya go!" The twins switched places and Vince tasted a different dick in his mouth. Hands were on him: thighs, exposed shoulder and his arm. As he suckled and bucked his arm was pulled up, sweaty hands gripping his palm and placing it on a familiar wet...  
"Hurrrk!" He could barely move, but he would if he could to emphasize his surprise. Strangely it died rather quickly. The Twin raised up his arm and fisted his fingers around his own erection, insisting with foul swear words for him to give him a handjob, all the while busy getting fucked up the ass and unable to stop gulping the other cock in his face.  
"Come on then, you know the motions boy." Spitting his words again The Hitcher waited a few seconds, Vince staring at his hand. Unable to grasp the idea with his brain being temporarily damaged with neurological trauma, he was slapped rightly, making Vince whimper and teethe the cock. He got the hint quickly then. Trembling he choked another sob, hurt again as he stroked and lethargically began to pleasure the other twin.

_Too...much..._ He wished he could speak but his mouth was full. Pleasure and humiliating, uncomfortable sensations were tearing his mind and body apart. Pissed on, kicked on, slapped and smacked, and his mouth perhaps permanently stuck on the suction setting...raped...

His dick still was sore, and the more he thought about his helpless situation here fucked into the cottony bedding the harder he got.

Sobbing he swallowed more of his phlegm and salty-flavor. The twins groaned, pleased with his exhausting instinctive actions. His hand continued to fist the small cock in it despite his arm freezing and low with bloodflow. His eyes shut, tears dripping from his lashes as he suckled and took the erratic thrusting into his mouth. Faster and faster his hand went. Harder and harder he sucked hoping, hoping to any God and shaman that it would end and give his cheeks a rest...

"G-Gunn...gunna..."

"Pull out boy. Mess up his face."

Vince groaned with relief, his jaw slack and strained from being busy so long. He was breathless, his mouth numb and he can now feel the hard hot flesh in hand and rear. His thigh was strained, pushed back as The Hitcher used it as leverage to plow into his hole. Vince actually felt a little worse now...worse because he could feel the pleasure even more from his abused prostrate. It wasn't the pain of his tongue and mouth hard at work or his finger straining, making the twin in his palm cum and huff. It was the humiliation and acceptance of the sensations from his new master.

His eyes shut he heard the twins yodel with pleasure, groaning like cattle and fat lumbering beasts. His hand fell, recoiled from the hot cum coating it as the rest of their reserves went and splattered him. Coiling up with a gasp he tried to curl in but The Hitcher was still grunting, laughing and fucking his hips. So he laid there, trembling and heaving for breath as hot cum was splattering his young frame. He felt it all over his ribcage, his face, his hair and shoulders, making him shiver and twitch with the feeling of hot wet splooge all over. Shaking he brought his arms close to him, shivering and whimpering. Now the twins stepped back, panting and laughing and sighing The Hitcher moved into the gap; His hands assaulted Vince. Arching he shut his eyes and whined, feeling disgusted as he felt those hands on him again while he so helplessly responded with fear, tears and pleasure.

"Like that boy? Cockney cum all over you?" Grinning the witch-man slapped Vince's face. His hand stayed, pushing and smearing the white paste past Vince's lips. Squealing Vince responded out of his broken state. Fresh tears rolled down his face as he squirmed, shook his head, nuzzling and choking as The Hitcher's fingers pushed the jizz into his mouth and all over his face. He was _covered _with a film of the stuff making him cold and dirty.

"Noo..." His voice cracked as more tears came. The last of it.

"Lies."

Another smack. A wet sound. The thrusts were hurting again. But the pain was distant, far away. Swallowing painfully he sniffled and tried not to moan so shakingly, so sobbingly. His eyes were dry and wet at the same time. He went to wipe his face but moving his arm across his crushed lounging body was noisy, slippery. Vince felt marked and dominated to the fullest extent.

A sweating, crying piece of worthless flesh. A tart left out to rot. Drowning and confused.

_Lies. _

He was empty again. Flipped over. His face was nuzzled into the puddle of semen that had coated his face. All he breathed was the thick scent of the sexual juices, panting and unable to control his own pleasure. His chest was down, his back long and sinewy arched and brought to its knees. Shaking, wet. Fucked again.

It was slightly different, doggy-style. Vince was coughing a bit on his own saliva, the slime covering his face now warming the more his body was rocked back and forth in a puddle of semen.

"Ahhh...hhh!" Gasping The Hitcher thrusts back in.

"Lies boy. All lies."

Vince whimpered, clutching the edge of the mattress again. The thrusts were in a different angle now, slow at first.

"...m-mercy...please s-sir..."

There was no more pride for him to handle now. Not with the pleasure so much. Not with these images in his head. Not with the white cum he was inhaling.

"Now you beg boy. NOW you beg..."

Smacking his thighs he picked it up again. The Hitcher, immensely pleased at the boy he was fucking now fucked him like no tomorrow.

"P-please...h-help..."

_I can't take it. I want to cum. I want it to stop._

"That's it boy. Cry fer your boyfriend. But he ain't comin' yet girl."

"I can't...c-can't...s-stop f-fucking me..." Aching. Aching badly. Numbed and yet not.

"Why? Why should I stop you fucking little cockroach?" Grunting he reached under, grasping Vince's dick. He almost toppled right then and there from the pleasure. Moaning he started to thrust into the pumping hand yanking him, against the thrusts hitting his prostrate.

"I...I...d-d...don't wanna...c-cum b-because of you!"

"SO!" huffing he thrusted up, screwing himself in further. Vince felt like he was on fire. And he liked it. "You ARE a whore!"

Shaking he couldn't stop moaning. The Hitcher's hands were fondling him, yanking and hot. This man riding his body, crushing his chest and face into a filthy mess, degrading him...touching him.

He wanted it so badly. This attention he was getting was too much.

Wanted it like a whore.

"I...a-am...a whore..."

He cried again.

"You're my fuck-toy. A blithering little skinny bitch. Well now you've got...ah...OH! Somethin' in common with ya mate now." Grunting The Hitcher spread his legs, fucking even faster. The boy wailed and shook, arching his back.

"Y-yeah...I...g-guess...nnngfh...oh God...why..."

Tear and cum plastered his face. He ground his face in it, buried in the scent of sex as he was pile-driven into the mattress. Crushed with shame as he fucked him back.

"You wanna cum? Well you're gonna. You're gonna scream my name and tell me how much of a whore you are."

"B-but...NNNN!" The villain's thumb dug into his slit, pushing and hurting him.

"If you don't. I'm going to fuck your face in. Piss on it. And leave you there horny as a wanking wallaby. Then I'll kill you in your sleep."

He didn't want that.  
"No...no...please no..."

"Are you gunna be my whore then?"

Choking.

"...yes..."

"That's a good girl now."

The thrusts picked back up again. Faster and faster. He was pulled back up by his hair, yanked and dripping with sweat and piss. Gasping he reached behind him, holding on for dear life as he spread his legs, shaking with defeat while they fucking on their knees. Whimpering he threw his head back and listened to the sounds of their harsh breathing and the sounds of smacking flesh, The Hitcher wrapping an arm around to keep him bent back, back to lean against the older man while his ass was being pounded. Looking down, tears dripping from his eyes he watched the green hand fist and squeeze his aching erection. His chest was being pawed at, gripped for the Cockney rapist to hold on and fuck him silly.

"I...I..."

Mindless pleasure. Moaning.

"Tell me. Are you a slut?" He sneered into his ear, breath hitching as well from the pleasure. His rapist was close, close as much as Vince was.

"Y-yes...!"

"Do you want Uncle Hitcher to make you cum boy?"

"Y-yes...p-please..."

Whimpering. Eyes shut, shuddering like a flower in a hurricane.

"Beg me. Do you want it. Do you WANT it Vince?"

"God...please..." The fucking stopped, it wasn't...he needed to rectify it. He needed the rhythm or else he was going to ache himself to death. Gripping the arm around him he whined and started to fuck back. It wasn't enough though.

"More. Slut."

He did. Grounding back. Head flopping everywhere, his neck being chewed again by a growling green mouth. Marked. Cum on the other's lips.

"Ask Uncle Hitcher to fuck you."

"F-fuck me! FUCK ME UNCLE HITCHER!"

"What more do you want? You wanna be my bitch? My cunt-boy?"

"A-anything...p-please! C-Can't take it anymore...please...U-Uncle Hitcher...Ah...!"

The man grinned slightly, before beginning to thrust again. Now he would finish the pansy-boy off into insanity.

"Scream my name. Over and over lad...that's it..."

"H-Hitcher! H-HITCHER!" _Please...so good...please...please..._

"No." The villain whispered in his ear, nipping it. His thumb pushed, kneading the head before twisting the boy's sack. "I want you say..._Reggie..."_

_Reggie?_

"R-Reggie..."

He heard him moan behind him, felt him bury his head in his hair, panting.

And the fucking finished off. They fell face-first on the mattress, _Reggie _on top of him. Laying and fucking him to hell.

"R-Reggie...Reggie...Reggie...G-God...please...m-more...more...more..."

Grunting. Heaving. Vince nearly in pain, wanting to come so bad. Humping the bedding as he was humped by the other. His back was being clawed as his hole was torn apart like the hungry violated bitch he was.

"You fucking whore. Mine. You hear that boy? MINE. **M-MINE!"**

"R-REGGIE! REGGIE! A...Ah..._**AAAAHHHH!"**_

Whimpering he came, spurting all over the bedding. He never felt so taut and relieved at the same time. His ache was gone, and he felt like a flower blossoming under water. His role in the coupling was not in his control, not like how he was with women occasionally; no, it was different. He was the woman underneath now. The one spasming, whimpering like a dog as he couldn't help enjoying every second of it. The Hitcher filled him, growling behind his ear as he thrust once, twice, three times stuffing him. Vince felt it. Hot, wet, desecrating.

"Ah...ah...ah...h...eee...ennnn..."

He almost hyperventilated. Panting he finally fell still. Tingling, warm underneath the object of the pleasure he just received.

The pain returned momentarily, moaning softly when The Hitcher slipped himself out. But he wasn't completely finished yet. The Hitcher slipped his hand underneath, scooping up some of the boy's own semen. With his head yanked back Vince was soon assulated by a hand shovering glops of his sperm into his mouth. Tasting it, he couldn't do much to fight back, his mouth filled with his own evidence of pleasure.

"Swallow it down." The man ordered. Opening his bleary eyes he did, gulping it down already used to the taste. Soon he tasted something else; a tongue. The Hitcher stole a hard kiss, tasting the glittery-victim and other men's flavors in his mouth. Claiming him fully.

"You taste like whore now. And that's what you'll taste like frum now on lad." Grunting he dropped Vince's head back to the mattress. Vince had even tongued him back a little, weakly in response. Now his head laid flat on his side, gasping to catch his breath and drooling unable to regulate his saliva anymore. His hole was starting to slowly throb in a dull pain, and he knew if he moved it would sting.

"He's a fucking slut boss. Just like ye said." Vince heard the twins above him. Opening his eye he saw The Hitcher stand and affix his pants again, pulling on his coat. Grinning down at him with a pleasantly satisfied look on his face at the rape he just committed.

"I could tell by the way he walks. His smell. A brat who needed to be shown his place at our feet boys." Grinning he chuckled harshly, still obviously breathless from his second orgasm. The twins gathered round him, handing their boss his top hat. Laughing. Laughing at the naked young man at their feet.

"...nnghhh..." The shame was coming back now in waves. _What have I done? What did I SAY? How could I have...enjoyed something like that..._

He felt sick again too, enjoying the domination part of it and all. It was as if he really wanted a situation like this out of his control. Probably could have done with less pain and men's cocks in his face.

The Hitcher placed his boot on his face, nudging Vince's cheek around. Whimpering he brought up his knees, reaching and trying to push the boot off him but it didn't budge. The boot's owner, gloating and jolly-faced leaned in to address the unfortunate soul who will now be mentally traumatized for a long while.

"Now, little slut, you are my property now."

Sniffling. The tears were coming back.

"I can come for you anytime I want to. Next week, next month, maybe in a notha hour..."

"...please..."

Face crushed harder, jaw hurting for the next reason.

"Don't interrupt me you cat!"

Hissing.

"I have a preeeeety gud idear what yer thinkin' now boy. Yer thinkin', 'Why was I raped? Why will he continue to fuck me? Why does me bum burn?' The answers is this; because I wanted to, _bitch. _I wanted to make you two little men _scream _for me."

"Please don't...I don't...mpfhg..." Vince tried to speak more but it hurt, he had to look away from those evil eyes, the boot keeping his head down. Keeping him submissive.

"You WILL. And you like it."

He couldn't answer to that.

"Don't think this is over. I've got allllll of your lifetime for us to play wid you."

The voice lowered as his boot left Vince's face. It left a footprint on him, red and indented as he cried.

The twins cackled and clambered noisily out of the bin. Riding back up The Hitcher eyed his succulent violated doll; naked, pale and shivering, shuddering in his own guilt...just how he liked it. All the better to cover the boy in filth again.

Unzipping himself he let it loose, groaning as he marked the young mod as his territory. Vince sprung to life, eyes wide and then shut as the urine hit him in the face, ruining his hair and washing the white filth off of him, but instead making it yellow, musky and disgusting again. Vince cowered and went to turn over but the pain was overpowering from where he was raped; He let out a cry, a painful scream as he was drenched. Reminded of what he experienced tonight.

Finally it stopped. The Hitcher moaned, stuffing himself back in.

"You are mine, Vince. You and Howard Moon."

Vince lifted his head, finally flopping to his side in the piss-stained bed. His hair soaking wet he cried, watching The Hitcher point to him, snarl and turned, clambering out of the dumpster.

_This is where all the trash goes. The disgusting people come here to eat and die. _

He couldn't cry anymore. His lips tasted like piss. His mouth like salt. His body dripping wet and cold but inside he was burning with pain and horror. He felt satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time, gut churning. He wasn't hungry, and just thinking about why he wasn't made him choke another sob.

_He's not going to let this go. He's going to keep calling me these things and making me put things in my mouth. He said so. Reggie said so._

Vince sobbed harder, forcing his legs up to his chest to hug. He handled the throbbing before, now he handled it again. Pain in his behind. Whimpering he reached down and wiped himself, finding cold slimy, bloody spunk on his hands; The Hitcher, dripping out of him. Almost barfing he flicked his hand and wiped it on the wet mattress side. Now he was alone with just the moon and starlight. His pulse was settling down, he could hear the distant sounds of traffic far away, a cricket, the rustle of plastic in the breeze. He could smell the low stench of the dumpster, but also sex and sweat.

_I'm going to lay here now, _he thought. _I am dirty._

So he did.

Settling in he cried himself to sleep, waiting for his binman to find him and weep.

* * *

**A/N: ...and so begins a complicated angsty orgy-triangle.  
**

**Shoys.**


End file.
